Prunus avium ‘PA1UNIBO’ originally derived from seedling of unknown cross and called Selection DCA BO A1A1, was planted at Vignola, Modena Province, Italy, in February 2002, and was first cropped in 2004. It was initially propagated by grafting to root stocks of varying vigor, tested in different growing districts and planting densities, and proved to have the properties proper to a promising new cultivar for the market. It picks in the last decade of May to the first decade in June in Modena Province, more precisely, about 3-5 days after ‘Burlat’ and approximately 13-15 days before ‘Bing’.